M7
by ab89us
Summary: "Olivia Dunham had never really believed in the whole saying of 'your life flashing before your eyes' until she found herself sitting in a plush chair looking up at her doctor who was leaning against his desk looking grave."
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this idea hit me like a bag of bricks and just had to be written. So it was. Completely...In 3 days!

Thank you to Oranfly, Asha710 and Noz4a2 for reading this story through before I started posting.

* * *

Olivia Dunham had never really believed in the whole saying of 'your life flashing before your eyes' until she found herself sitting in a plush chair looking up at her doctor who was leaning against his desk looking grave. The words that he had just told her didn't fully register in her brain but she knew just by the way that he had said it that it was bad, that she was sick and that she was dying.

"You have acute megakaryoblastic leukemia." He had uttered sadly and gave her a moment to adjust to the news. "Do you understand what I'm telling you Ms. Dunham?"

"You're telling me that I have cancer." Olivia said slowly.

"Yes, but Ms. Dunham, the cancer that you have is extremely rare." Her doctor explained. "It's hardly ever seen and when it is, it normally shows up in children not adults. It falls into the most severe category known as M7."

"How could I be sick and not know it?" Olivia asked looking at a fascinating part of the carpet.

"A lot of people with cancer don't realize that they have it until they start having symptoms like you did." The doctor said. "Most of them don't know until it's too late."

"And is it, too late?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"We can start you on chemotherapy and see where that brings you."

"Dr. Carter." Olivia shook her head. "Is it too late for me? Am I going to die?"

"There is a very small chance that you may go into remission but even at that, the chances of getting ill again are very high." Dr. Carter sighed. "Most people who go into remission with this type of cancer only stay in remission for a total of either or nine weeks and then the cancer is back full force."

"So this is going to kill me?" Olivia said in a small voice looking back at the floor.

"I'm very sorry Ms. Dunham." Dr. Carter said. "As I mentioned, we can start you on chemotherapy and see where that brings you if you wish."

"Yeah, let's try that." Olivia nodded.

"Okay, I'll schedule you for treatment." Dr. Carter said opening a planner and jotting down her name. "Now I highly suggest that you inform the people that you love."

"Thanks." Olivia said and got up leaving his office feeling numb and scared. She couldn't remember how she got there, but the next thing she knew she was standing outside of her boss, Phillip Broyles, office door, her hand in the air ready to knock but hesitating a moment before making contact with the hard wooden door.

"Come in." The authoritative voice of her boss said.

Olivia slowly walked in and closed the door behind her before taking a seat across from the tall African American man, her legs feeling weak and her eyes starting to droop a little. Broyles looked up at her from his paperwork and took one look at her weary form before his brow creased in concern.

"Dunham, are you okay?" He asked.

"I just got back from a doctor's appointment." She said and ran a hand down her face.

"Is everything okay?" He asked though he knew that it wasn't and when he saw her shake her head 'no' he knew that it was bad.

"I have acute megakaryoblastic leukemia." She said in a rush and saw when understanding dawned on him.

"You have cancer?" Broyles asked delicately.

"Yes." Olivia said swallowing thickly and trying to keep her emotional walls up so that he wouldn't see how scared she was.

"Treatment?" He asked seeing her walls crumbling.

"I'm going to start chemo but even at that, there is a very small chance of remission."Olivia said looking at the floor again.

"I see." Broyles said sadly. "Have you told the team yet?"

"No." Olivia shook her head quickly. "I don't want to tell them yet."

"Okay, that is your decision." Broyles nodded. "However I can't keep sending you out in the field if you are ill. I can't take the risk of anything happening due to you feeling tired or weak."

"I understand." Olivia said visibly cringing at the word weak. She wasn't weak, she was anything but weak.

"You will have to come up with a convincing reason why you are not in the field. That is if you wish to keep this from your team for a while longer." Broyles pointed out and saw her nod. "Dunham, I know that you are still more than likely in shock or denial, but you need to speak to someone about this."

"I just did." Olivia said looking up at him and seeing him sigh heavily.

"I mean someone that you care about. Whether it is you sister, Dr. Bishop, agent Farnsworth or dare I say it, Peter." Broyles said leaning forward with his fingers steepled in from of him. "I know that you still betrayed and hurt, but these people are the most important people in your life."

"If that's so then why was it that none of them knew that they had brought _her _back with them instead of me?" Olivia asked. Though Peter had hurt her by accidentally sparking up a romantic relationship with a woman that looks just like her, she was equally as mad at Walter and Astrid for not knowing that they had the wrong person with them.

"I know that you are angry at them and at me for not seeing what was right in front of us." Broyles pointed out. "But this is more important and you have to let the past be just that, the past. If you do not tell your team in a week then I will. They have the right to know what is happening to you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." Olivia said and stood up on slightly wobbly legs. "I should get back to work."

"I'll talk with you later." Broyles said as she left his office closing the door behind her and heading out to her car. It wasn't until she got home and noticed that her sister and niece were not home that she let her emotions out. She sank to the floor in her kitchen and leaned against the counter, her face scrunching up as she tried to keep herself from crying but failed when the hot tears started trickling down her cheeks slowly but then in torrents of despair. She was just 32 years old; she was too young to die. And to be honest dying of cancer seemed like such a small thing to her compared to everything else that she had gone through in the other universe. How was it that she could live through being kidnapped, brainwashed and almost having her brain removed but come home only to find out that her own body was what was going to kill her? She knew that Broyles was right and that she had to push her hurt away and tell her team, her family, that she was sick. They needed to know, but she just wasn't ready to tell them yet. She was still wrapping her mind around everything and wanted to be on as level a ground with this illness as she could be before telling them. She gathered all the strength in her and stopped her tears from falling just a minute before the door opened and she knew that the time to tell her sister had arrived.

* * *

Reviews are love. They make me happy and let me know that you like the story.


	2. Chapter 2

This story will be updated on the same days as Cortex. Thank you to Oranfly, asha710 and Noz4a2

* * *

Olivia got up off the floor and walked into the living room where she could see her sister and niece coming back into the apartment after having gone shopping. She looked at how happy they were and fought back a new batch of tears when Rachel turned to face her, a look of concern gracing her face when she saw Olivia standing there fighting back tears.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Rachel asked putting the bags of groceries on the counter and going back to her sister and daughter.

"I need to talk to you and Ella about something." Olivia said and wiped her sweaty hands against her jeans scared to tell them because to her it would make her illness more real.

"Okay." Rachel said.

"Please it would be better for us to sit." Olivia said and saw fear cross her sister's eyes.

"Liv, you're scaring me." Rachel admitted. "What's going on?"

"Please?" Olivia said and watched her sister nod before sitting on the couch with Ella while Olivia sat in the recliner across from them. "You know how I've been feeling sick lately?"

"Yeah I've noticed." Rachel nodded.

"Well I went to the doctors thinking that if anyone could tell me what is wrong with me that a doctor could. Dr. Carter took some blood from me and ran some tests." Olivia said. "I went in today to get the results and they're not good."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked her voice cracking.

"Aunt Liv are you sick?" Ella asked sadness in her voice as she looked at her aunt.

"Yeah baby girl I am." Olivia said and wiped at her eyes.

"What do you have?" Rachel asked tears springing into her eyes.

"I have cancer." Olivia said making Rachel spring from her seat and cover her mouth with her hand as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Please tell me that this isn't like mom's cancer was." Rachel said through her tears. "Please tell me that you can beat this."

"Aunt Liv?" Ella asked her little cheeks glistening with her own tears. Olivia just looked at them and took a deep, shaky breath.

"I can go through chemotherapy." She said standing up and starting to pace slowly, she was tired and her legs were starting to feel like led while her eyelids felt like they had weights on them.

"Can you beat this?" Rachel asked again.

"There is a chance."Olivia nodded and sat back down.

"But?" Rachel asked also sitting back down.

"It's a very small chance Rach." Olivia admitted. "My doctor told me that even with chemo my chances are very small."

"How small?"

"Rachel…"

"Please Liv, don't say it." Rachel said tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I have to Rach." Olivia sighed and looked at her niece who was sobbing silently. "I'm going to die."

Olivia walked into the lab wearing a long sleeved shirt and acting as if nothing had happened and that her world wasn't shattering around her. She walked by everyone like she had been doing since shortly after she got home, and went into her office to work on some paperwork. They haven't been given a case that would require her to go out in the field so she hadn't had to come up with an excuse as to why she couldn't go out and chase down suspects with them. She sat down with an appreciative sigh and pulled some paperwork towards her and got to work. Olivia worked diligently until her eyes started to droop and the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake.

"Livia, wake up." She could hear Peter's voice say as she came back to consciousness.

"Hmm?" She mumbled as she woke up.

"I've never seen you fall asleep at work, are you okay?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine." Olivia responded and wiped at her mouth to make sure that she hadn't drooled while sleeping.

"Yeah okay, well Walter is getting antsy with no case so I told him that we could go out for pizza."Peter explained. "Do you want to come?"

"No." She said quickly and sharply. "But thanks."

"Come on Olivia, even FBI agents have to eat." Peter coaxed.

"Fine." Olivia said closing her files and standing up. She had almost made it to the door when her head started swimming and everything tilted along with her as she stumbled to the ground, Peter catching her before she hit.

"Wow okay, I think someone stood up too fast." Peter said his arms around her to keep her steady.

"I'm fine." Olivia said pushing his arms away and standing on her own, her hand on her head since her temple was throbbing painfully.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Olivia denied though she could tell that he didn't believe her at all.

"I'm worried about you." He said softly.

"Well don't be." She snapped. "I don't need your sympathy Peter."

"I'm your friend Olivia."

"Yeah, sure." She snapped again. "You know what, forget it, I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Olivia!" He called after her as she stormed out of the lab and to her car.

Peter let out a groan of frustration and anger before turning to see his father and Astrid looking at him.

"Is agent Dunham okay?" Walter asked.

"She says that she is, but she nearly fainted just a minute ago." Peter said.

"And you're letting her drive home?" Astrid asked shocked.

"Well what am I supposed to do, hijack her car?" Peter snapped.

"Well go after her before she drives away and kills herself or someone else!" Astrid demanded making Peter sprint from the room catching Olivia just as she was about to get into her car.

"Leave me alone." Olivia groaned as soon as she spotted Peter coming over to her.

"I'm bringing you home."

"No you're not." Olivia shook her head.

"Look, Livia, you almost fainted in there, I'm not letting you drive home." Peter said stubbornly.

"I…Am…Fine." Olivia said slowly, glaring at him.

"Look you're angry at me and you have every right to be, but I'm not letting you drive home when you nearly fainted." Peter said in a lethally low voice. "You are either going to kill yourself or someone else. I am driving you home. Astrid can pick me up from your place after."

"I don't need your help."

"I just want to keep you safe."

"Safe, really?" Olivia snapped. "Fine then where were you when I was locked in cell? Where were you when I was brainwashed to believe that I was _her_? Where were you when I was put on a table and nearly had my brain removed?"

"What?" Peter asked startled by what she had just admitted to him.

"If you really were my friend and wanted to keep me safe then you would have known that she wasn't me. You would have saved me, because trust me Peter. I needed you." Olivia said her eyes filling with tears. "You were everything to me Peter. You were my partner, my best friend, my family and…It's all gone now, she took it all away and you let her."

"Livia I didn't know, none of us knew." Peter protested his voice cracking.

"Walter, Astrid, Nina and Broyles didn't spend as much time with me as you did so I wouldn't expect them to pick up on too many differences between the two of us, but you…"Olivia said wiping at her eyes. "You should have seen the differences and you didn't."

"Livia…"

"Look you don't want me driving home, fine. I'm calling a cab." She said. "But you're not driving me home and don't you dare follow me." She snapped and walked away leaving him feeling like a complete ass that stood no more than two inches tall.

* * *

Reviewing lets me know that you like this and want more.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to Oranfly, asha710 and Noz4a2

* * *

Olivia sat on one of the benches at the bowling alley and stared out at the empty lanes. She can hear Sam Weiss working behind her but she doesn't turn to acknowledge him.

"You need to talk to someone." Sam said walking over to stand beside her. "You need to tell your team what is going with you."

"No." Olivia shook her head.

"Buttercup, you are going to die." Sam said sadness dripping in his voice. "Do you really want to spend the rest of your life hating them because you won't forgive them for something that wasn't their fault?"

"Sam." Olivia said tears in her eyes, looking over to see him in the same state though he tried to hide it.

"Look kid, I like you, you're a great person and I'd like to say that we're friends." Sam said placing a hand on her shoulder. "They love you, they need to know."

"How do I tell them?" Olivia asked wiping at her tears.

"You sit them down and tell them like you did with your sister and niece." He said kneeling in front of her.

"I don't know if I can." Olivia admitted, not even questioning how he knew what she had done to tell her sister and Ella.

"You're strong Liv, you can do this." Sam said helping her to her feet. "Go and tell them."

Olivia nodded and left the bowling alley heading back to the lab determined to tell them but as soon as she saw everyone, her determination and strength left her and she went into her office and closed the door. It wasn't until hours later that she found herself walking into the lab to see everyone working.

"Will you look at these veins?" Walter exclaimed out of the blue. He was looking at a book about human anatomy and the vascular system.

Everyone looked at him before looking at Peter who shrugged letting them know that he had no clue what his father was on, if anything.

"Roll up your sleeves." Walter instructed. "I want to see if any of you have magnificent blue veins like in this book."

"Walter, they're veins." Peter groaned but rolled up his sleeves anyway to show the man his veins while Astrid did the same. They then looked at Olivia who had kept the sleeves of her black shirt down and seemed to be trying to hide her arms behind her back.

"Olivia can I see your veins?" Walter asked.

"Ah, no that's okay." Olivia said trying to leave the room but got odd and concerned looks from everyone. "You can't really see my veins." She explained not really lying since the bruises covered almost every inch of skin on her arms.

"Olivia?" Astrid asked making Olivia close her eyes briefly and take a deep breath. They would find out eventually anyway.

"Okay." Olivia said in a small voice and slowly rolled up her sleeves hearing Peter's sharp intake of breath just seconds before he had her arm cradled gently in his hands.

"Livia…" He asked fear lacing his words, his eyes scared and sad when he looked at her.

"I ah, I'm…"

"You're ill." Walter said also looking at her arms.

"Yes." Olivia nodded, feeling tears sting her eyes again.

"Are you going to be okay?" Astrid asked but saw a tear roll down Olivia's cheek as she shook her head.

"I have a very rare type of cancer." Olivia explained and felt Peter stiffen beside her.

"Can you take chemotherapy?" Astrid asked trying to stay strong when she could see everyone else falling apart at the seams.

"Even if I do…"Olivia swallowed thickly and looked at Peter who looked like he was about to break into a billion pieces. "I'm going to die."

"No." Peter shook his head and placed his hand on her damp cheek tears spilling over his bottom eyelids. "You're going to be fine; Walter and I can make something I'm not going to let you die."

"Peter." Walter said placing a hand on Peter's arm.

"I'm not going to let her die!" Peter yelled at Walter and turned back to face Olivia. "I'm not."

"There is nothing we can do son." Walter said sadly, Peter turning to face him quickly.

"There has to be something Walter!" Peter yelled tears freely rolling down his cheeks.

"There isn't." Walter claimed, a sob breaking free from his lips making Peter storm from the lab knocking stuff off of a table in anger before slamming the lab door behind him.

Peter stood in the hall staring out a window when he felt a small hand on his back. He didn't have to look behind him to know that it was her.

"How long have you known?" He asked.

"I found out a few days ago." Olivia said taking her hand from his back and taking one of his hands in hers.

"Why didn't you tell us when you first found out?" Peter asked his voice broken as he fought more tears and continued to stare out the window.

"I was angry and scared and I didn't know what to do." She admitted feeling his squeeze her hand. "I still am Peter, I'm so scared."

"I'm right here for you, I'm not leaving." Peter said turning to face her and saw her bottom lip quiver as more tears spilt.

"I don't want to die." She gasped and let him pull her into a warm embrace where she freely cried into his shirt.

"I'm not going to let that happen sweetheart." He said kissing her hair and rubbing her arm gently. "You're going to be just fine. Walter and I will make something to help you."

"You can't Peter and you know that." She sighed looking up at him with wet eyes.

"I'm going to try." Peter said cupping her face in his hands. "For you, I'm going to try. I'm going to find a way to save you Livia."

"Peter. Please, don't lie to yourself and please don't lie to me." Olivia said on a shaky breath. "You know that you can't save me."

"I love you." Peter said pulling her closer. "I love you so much and I'm not going to let you die. I'm going to save you Livia. I promise, even if it takes everything that I have in me, I'm going to save you. I love you."

Olivia reached up and pulled his head down to hers kissing him softly but more demandingly when she felt him instantly respond, their tears mixing together as they cried and poured their love for each other into their kiss. When they broke apart, Peter laid his forehead against hers, their eyes still closed.

"I just got you back, sweetheart; I'm not going to lose you now." He said and pulled away from her heading back into the lab to start trying to create a cure for her.

* * *

Reviews are the golden ticket to getting another chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Oranfly, Asha710 and Noz4a2

I don't own the show though that would be pretty awesome.

* * *

Walter watched worriedly as Peter worked through his hunger, thirst and tiredness in order to create a cure that would never be created. Walter had tried to get Peter to rest or eat but he refused to do anything but work on the cure for Olivia. Peter worked diligently and hard while trying to keep his emotions and frustration down though this normally tended to end up with him throwing the latest attempt at a cure at a wall or at the floor listening as the vials and test tubes gave satisfying cracks and shattered all over the place. Astrid tried to talk to him and calm him down during these periods of anger but it did nothing since he just ignored her. Olivia had also tried to talk to him but it had just led to a huge fight between the two resulting in Olivia storming out and going home. Peter didn't seem to notice when Olivia didn't show up at the lab the next day since he was too wrapped up in his work, but Walter who had taken his eyes off of his son did.

"Peter?" Walter tried to get his sons attention. "Peter?"

"Not now Walter, I'm busy." Peter snapped.

"Where is agent Dunham?" Walter asked making Peter spin around quickly and take in his surroundings.

"Isn't she in her office?" Peter asked.

"The door is locked and the lights are off. I haven't seen her all day." Walter stated and saw Astrid look up in concern as well.

"Her sister would probably be able to tell us." Astrid said and saw Peter pull out his phone and hit speed dial #5. His father, whom he had insisted get a cell phone, Olivia, Broyles and the take out place down the road took up the first four numbers.

"Hey Rach, its Peter, Olivia didn't show up to work this morning." Peter said trying to keep calm. "Is she okay?" He asked. "Yeah of course, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"What's going on?" Astrid asked after Peter hung up and put his jacket on.

"Olivia is at Boston general." Peter said grabbing the car keys. "She experienced a dizzy spell and collapsed."

"We'll come with you." Walter said going to get his own jacket.

"No Walter." Peter said stopping his father in his tracks. "Someone needs to stay here to work on the cure."

"Peter."

"Look, Walter, I know you have your doubts about being able to create a cure, but I need to keep trying, we need to keep trying. Please." Peter begged raw emotion spilling from his words and covering his face.

"Okay." Walter nodded. "Tell Olivia that I said hi."

"I will." Peter said and rushed out of the lab and to his car.

Peter walked into Olivia's hospital room and saw Rachel standing beside her bed. Without saying anything he walked over to the sleeping form of Olivia and sat down beside her taking her frail hand into both of his own, placing a kiss on it and watching her eyes flutter open.

"Peter?" She asked a tired smile gracing her face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Peter said leaning over and placing a sweet kiss on her lips pulling back to see a watery and surprised smile on Rachel's face. "You had us scared when you didn't show up at the lab."

"I'm sorry." Olivia said weakly.

"Don't be sweetheart." Peter shook his head and placed his hand on her fevered cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I'm tired." Olivia admitted and saw Peter's eyes soften even more letting her see how much he loved her.

"Then go to sleep." Peter smiled.

"No, I want to stay awake." Olivia protested.

"Okay." Peter said gently stroking her cheek and watching her eyes flutter.

"Stop." She said after some time had passed, amusement in her voice, looking up at him.

"Stop what?" Peter asked innocently. He had seen Olivia rub Ella's cheek to get her to sleep before and figured that if it worked on the little girl that it might work on her aunt, and it seemed to be.

"You're putting me to sleep." Olivia stated with her eyes closed.

"You need the sleep Liv." Rachel said startling both Peter and Olivia who had forgotten about her.

"I'll be alright Rach." Olivia said and saw her sister wipe at her eyes.

"Please Liv, if only to make you a little stronger for a while." Rachel nearly begged.

"Okay." Olivia said seeing how sad her sister was. "Will you stay here?"

"Yes." Rachel nodded and took a seat. Olivia turned to look at Peter.

"Will you stay too?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised and went back to rubbing her cheek until she fell asleep.

"I didn't know that the two of you are…"Rachel trailed off once her sister was sleeping.

"Dating?"

"Yes."

"We're not." Peter shook his head sadly. "We never really got the chance to. She was angry at me for something that I did and she still hasn't really forgiven me. I told her the other day that I love her but it was already…She was already sick."

"Yeah she was angry with me too. I don't know why though." Rachel said and looked out at the hall.

"Yeah she was having a hard time with some things." Peter nodded.

"I need to get Ella." Rachel said reluctant to leave.

"I can get her for you if you want." Peter offered knowing that the sister's should stay together.

"I-I can't stay here Peter." Rachel admitted. "I can't see her like this right now. All that I see when I look at her is our mother before she died."

"Okay." Peter said. "I'll stay here with her, she won't be alone."

"Thank you." Rachel said and left the room.

Peter continued to stroke Olivia's cheek until his own exhaustion caught up with him and his eyes drooped shut. The next thing he knew was that of fingers running soothingly through his hair, his eyes opening to see Olivia looking at him.

"Now who's waking who?" Olivia chuckled making Peter smile at her while wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked reaching up and pushing a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I've been up for about an hour." She said looking at the weary sadness in his eyes. "Peter, we all die in the end."

"I don't think I can lose you." Peter said looking down at the sheet on her bed.

"We can't all be saved." Olivia said bravely and saw him flinch. "I know that you want to save me and you have no idea how much I want to live, but you're just wearing yourself down."

"I'll do anything to save your life."Peter said truthfully. "I already left you in another world to have so many things done to you. I'm not going to let you die, not if I can stop it."

"But you can't." Olivia said running her fingers through his hair again. "You can drive yourself into the ground, you can push yourself until you have nothing left to give, but you can't save me."

"I can sure as hell try." He stated.

"I suppose you can." Olivia nodded, getting tired again.

"Go to sleep." Peter said and saw her nod before falling into a deep sleep again.

* * *

You know the drill


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to the normal crew and to all my lovely readers.

I don't own the show for if I did Faux-Livia would never exist and Walternate would die a bloody death.

* * *

Peter held Olivia's hand protectively in his own while Walter, Astrid, Broyles, Rachel and Ella stood around them, Olivia's doctor looking at the group gravely. He didn't even have to open his mouth for them to know what was happening and what he was going to say, a sense of despair settling over everyone in a thick fog making it hard to breathe.

"The chemotherapy was a mere hope to begin with." Dr. Carter said to the group at large though he was looking directly at Olivia. "There was no guarantee that this would beat the cancer and now that it has been confirmed that it's not working, I think it's best to stop treatments."

"Okay." Olivia said slowly, trying to stay strong. She knew the chances of this not working and she had come to grips with the fact that her illness was going to kill her. "Can I go home or should I stay here?"

"You can go home." Dr. Carter said.

"How long do I have?" Olivia asked not really sure if she wanted to know.

"Your cancer is progressing quickly. I would say no longer than two months." Dr. Carter sighed. "I'm very sorry."

"It's okay." Olivia said standing up and looking at everyone. "I want to go home."

Broyles left to get the car while Rachel and Ella got Olivia's things, Walter and Astrid stood off to the side and Peter put his arm around Olivia's thinner than normal frame and helped her walk out of her room and to the waiting car. Peter helped her into the back seat and took the seat beside her while Walter got in beside Peter and Astrid got into the front seat. Rachel and Ella would follow in their own car. It didn't take long for Olivia's head to start bobbing and eventually come to rest on Peter's shoulder. He put a protective arm around her until they got to her place; he then got out of the car and went to her door lifting her effortlessly into his arms and carrying her inside.

He had never been to her new apartment and was instantly lost when he walked inside. Rachel who had shown up after him saw his duress and gestured for him to follow her into a room off the end of the hall. The walls were a pale blue-silver and looked slightly foreboding, but the thing that caught his attention the most was the fact that she had gone out and bought a whole new bed along with mattress, box spring and bedspread. He nodded his thanks to Rachel who left the room letting Peter tuck Olivia in gently before going to walk away only for Olivia's hand to reach out and grasp his. Looking down he saw her looking up at him her eyes saying everything that he needed to hear. Kicking his shoes off he climbed in beside her and took her into his arms feeling a sense of sadness come over him at the reminder of holding her double like this, however this time was different as well. Though they looked exactly the same, Olivia's body was thinner yet stronger; she was also warmer to hold. He held her for what must have been hours but what only felt like minutes. Before he knew it she was waking up and they were going out to the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table playing games of cards, no one having wanted to leave Olivia alone right now knowing that she was going to need their support.

"Oh you're awake." Walter said when Peter and Olivia walked into the kitchen, Broyles standing up and giving Olivia his chair while Peter leaned against the wall next to the tall man.

"Walter has a theory." Astrid said in a tone that let them know that they had heard Walter's theory at least half a dozen times already.

"My theory is that agent Dunham became ill because her immune system was too weak from traveling between worlds." Walter said not noticing how Olivia and Peter's gazes instantly went to Rachel.

"Don't worry; we've already brought Ms. Dunham into the loop." Broyles said.

"Walter." Peter sighed. "Do we really have to hear why Olivia is sick?"

"It was enlightened to me." Rachel said looking at her sister.

"I would have told you Rach, but I couldn't." Olivia said.

"Yeah I know agent Broyles already told me that everything you guys do is classified." Rachel said.

"I just figured that you would like to know." Walter said.

"What that I'm the reason that Olivia is dying? Gee thanks Walter." Peter snapped and stormed out of the apartment and out of the building finding a bench outside and sitting on it, his head in his hands.

"Peter." He could hear Olivia say though he didn't look up at her. "This isn't your fault."

"If I hadn't had gone there…"

"You went back home Peter, no one can fault you for that." Olivia said placing her hand on his arm.

"You didn't have to come after me." He said.

"Yes I did." Olivia said looking at him.

"Why?" Peter asked and saw her shrug and smile at him.

"Because I love you."

Peter looked up at her and saw the truth in her eyes spurring him to stand up and gently pull her to him, sealing his lips with hers in a loving kiss. The kiss was short and sweet, Peter hugged her to him and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." Peter said and felt her arms wrap around his shoulders.

"I love you too." She said into the crook of his neck. "Let's go back inside before they send a search party."

"Yeah that might be a good idea." Peter smiled and took her hand walking back into the building and to her apartment together.

Everyone stayed for several more hours playing games or just sitting around talking before they slowly started to trickle out. Broyles was first saying that he had to get back to the federal building to finish up some paperwork that he had been working on earlier that day. Walter had started to get tired so Astrid took him home, Peter saying that he would rather stay there and since Olivia didn't seem to want him to leave anymore than he wanted to, Astrid just nodded and took the older man home before heading home herself. Ella went to bed shortly after and Olivia asked Peter to stay climbing into bed with him hours later and hugging him to her like a life size teddy bear. Peter chuckled and wrapped his arms around her never wanting to let go again.

* * *

Reviews please.


	6. Chapter 6

There are only 10 chapters to this story so it's almost done... :(

I don't own the characters and judging by this fic that's a good thing.

* * *

"No." Olivia stated sharply.

"It's the only choice that we have." Peter claimed watching her pace from his spot on a work bench in the lab.

"No Peter."

"Look I'm not exactly thrilled with the idea either but it's the only chance that we have to save you." Peter protested, standing up and placing his hands on her arms to stop her from wearing a hole in the floor.

"You want to go back to the other universe Peter." Olivia said slowly as if he didn't understand what he had said he wanted to do.

"I know what I said Livia." Peter groaned. "They have cures for cancer. I've seen them."

"I don't care if you've seen purple flying hippos Peter!" Olivia yelled and pulled away from him. "If I got sick and I can travel "safely" between worlds then what do you think will happen to you if you travel again?"

"Livia, I'll be fine." He said. "I can get people there to help me."

"Oh like who, _her_?" Olivia snapped and saw Peter roll his eyes.

"How many times must I tell you that I love you, not her?" He said angrily.

"I'm sorry." Olivia sighed and sat down, rubbing a deep bruise that had formed on her cheek earlier that morning.

"Don't." Peter said taking her hand from the bruise and placing a kiss on it. "You're just going to make the bruise worse."

"It already hurts, why not add more pain?" She groaned.

"This is why I want to go there." Peter explained taking her hands in his own. "I don't want you in pain Livia."

"And how do you think I would feel if you went there to save me only to die yourself?"

"You would be alive, that's all that matters to me." Peter stated and saw her shake her head.

"No, you're not doing this." She said and walked away and to her office. Peter waited until the door was closed before looking at Walter who was over at one of the tables.

"I want you to keep fixing the portal." Peter said and saw Walter nod.

"I know." The older man said. After he had gotten Peter from the other universe and his portal had sank into Reiden lake, he had had the machine taken out of the water and was now working on it in secret so that Peter could travel to the other universe using it. "Are you sure that you want to do this even though she said no?"

"I have to save her Walter."Peter said.

"I know you do son." Walter nodded. "You'd do anything to save the ones you love."

"Yeah, just keep working on the machine okay?" Peter said and left the lab.

Walter worked on the machine in silence for days before it was finally ready to be used again. He tested it with small objects and then progressed to large ones once he was sure that everything was working properly. He informed Peter that the machine was ready and watched as his son tried to prepare himself for the trip there again. The last time that Peter had gone was using a device that his biological father had created and that was a bit more sophisticated then what Walter had hidden in the dark depths of the lab. He also knew that Olivia would be pissed with him for going to the other universe when he had promised her just the other day that he wouldn't go. But he had to. Every day that passed she got weaker and sicker. He would look at her and see dullness in her eyes that didn't belong there. He would wake up in the morning with her in his arms and feel just how labored her breathing was becoming and how thin her frame was. He could feel her ribs under his hands and her spine against his stomach and chest. He loved her so much that it hurt and as selfish as it seemed even to him, he wasn't ready to let her go, he needed her.

"When can I travel over there?" Peter asked Walter one night, he had opted to spend some time at the house with his father. He would go back to Olivia's in a few hours.

"You can go as soon as you are ready son." Walter said taking a bite of his pizza.

"I want to go tomorrow morning." Peter said. "I'll stay at Olivia's tonight as planned but meet you at the lab early tomorrow morning."

"I figured that would be your plan." Walter nodded and finished his slice grabbing another.

Peter finished up his pizza and went to Olivia's apartment where he climbed into bed with her and fell asleep with her in his arms only to wake mere hours later to carefully extract himself from her and place a kiss on her forehead wishing that he was successful and would come back to her. He went to the lab and met up with Walter who already had the machine prepped and ready.

"Are you sure this will work?" Peter asked looking at the device carefully.

"I'm as sure as I can be." Walter said softly.

"Okay." Peter said and gestured for his father to turn the machine on, giving a wave goodbye and walking through.

An hour later, Olivia woke up and felt the side of the bed that had become Peter's only to find it cold. She walked out of her room and looked around the apartment seeing a note on the table with her name on it.

"_Livia,_

_Please don't be angry, I have to do this. I can't let you die. I love you._

_~Peter"_

She read the note through a few times and violently grabbed the phone out of its cradle and dialed the Walter's cell phone.

"Walter Bishop." He answered.

"Where is he?" Olivia demanded and heard a startled noise on the other end. "Where the hell is Peter?"

"Olivia he needs to do this." Walter said calmly.

"No he doesn't Walter!" She yelled and saw Rachel come out of her room looking tired and confused. "Where the hell is Peter?"

"He's gone." Walter said slowly. "He left this morning."

"You let him leave?" Olivia asked angrily. "You let him go back to that world? You didn't try to stop him?"

"He loves you Olivia, there was no stopping him." Walter protested.

"What if something happens to him?" Olivia asked trying to fight her tears.

"He's doing this for you." Walter said soothingly. "I know what it's like to love someone too much to lose them. He's not going to let you die."

"Bring him back Walter." Olivia said sliding to the floor, her head in her hand. "Please bring Peter back."

"I can't." Walter sighed. "Only he can."

Olivia hung up and dropped the phone to the floor with a smack and pulled her knees up to her chest resting her head on them.

"Liv, what's going on?" Rachel asked taking a seat next to her sister.

"Peter left, he went to the other universe to find a cure for me." Olivia explained.

"He'll be fine Liv."

"I hope you're right." Olivia said and closed her eyes hoping to wake up and find this was all a dream.

* * *

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

And the angst train has hit. Prepare tissues peeps.

* * *

Peter lay curled up in a ball on the floor of a cell unaware that it was the same cell that Olivia had been held in when she had been kidnapped. His face was covered in blood to match the blood stained shirt covering his torso. He had managed to get into the room where Walternate was keeping the machine to destroy the world, and had damaged it to the point where it would need some serious repairs before it would work again. However he had been caught by Walternate and beaten by his men before tossed into a cell and left. He had seen Walternate several times and had pleaded with him to just give him the cure to save Olivia but Walternate would just sneer at him and deny his plea. Walternate would then leave and wouldn't be seen by Peter again for several days. It left Peter with plenty of time to come up with a solution. So when guards came to his door and frog marched him down several halls and into the room where his father's office was, he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. When they got into the room it was to find Walternate, Alt-Charlie, Lincoln Lee and the Alternate Olivia who looked concernedly at him when she saw the blood. Ignoring her he turned to his biological father and uttered the six words that kept filtering through his mind.

"I want to make an exchange…"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Olivia sat on her hospital bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and stared out the window. It had been three weeks since Peter had gone to the other world and none of them had heard from him or been given any hint that he was okay or back home. She had been brought back to the hospital after having collapsed again and wanted nothing more than for Peter to be there with her. She lies back on her bed and let her eyes drop to thoughts of him, falling into a light sleep. She was woken up hours later when a hand brushed against her cheek making her eyes snap open and lock onto the man she had missed dearly.

"Peter?" She asked and saw the bruises on his face from being beaten. "Peter what happened?"

"It doesn't matter sweetheart." Peter said soothing down her hair and placing a gentle kiss on her lips while pulling a vial out of his pocket and placing it on the table beside her. Her eyes locked onto them before looking back at him.

"Is that?"

"Yes." Peter nodded. "You need to have it injected into your system but it will cure you."

Olivia hugged him to her tightly while fighting tears; it was then that she realized that Peter hadn't shown up alone. Alt-Charlie, Lincoln Lee and her alter were standing just inside the door. Peter felt her stiffen in his arms and followed her gaze to the small group.

"What are they doing here?" She asked.

"I had to do something to get the cure for you." Peter said bowing his head sadly.

"What did you do?" Olivia asked pure fear and sadness in her voice.

"Walternate caught me and he wouldn't give me the cure for you." Peter said sadly, taking her hands into his. "I had to make a deal with him to give the cure to me so that I could bring it home to you."

"What did you do?" She asked again tears rolling down her cheeks. "What deal did you make with that man?"

"You have to understand first, I did this to save you." Peter said and saw more fear settle into her usually emotionless eyes. "I've already seen Walter, Astrid and Broyles. They don't agree with what I did but they understand that it's to save your life."

"Peter just tell me what you did." Olivia said slowly.

"I made an exchange with him." Peter said and felt Olivia pull her hands from his and scoot back on the bed shaking her head.

"No, no, no, please no." She said tears spilling from her eyes.

"I damaged the machine that's why I've got the bruises and cuts." Peter said gesturing to his face. "It's not like he'll be using me any time soon to destroy this world."

"Why?" Olivia asked and saw a surprised look on his face. "Why did you do this?"

"You know why Livia." Peter said cupping her cheek in his hand.

"To save my life, you gave yourself." Olivia said slowly as if in shock.

"This is going to cure you." Peter sighed. "You'll be healthy again."

"I don't want to be healthy again if you're going to be in another world Peter!" Olivia yelled at him.

"Look Livia, sweetheart, I didn't plan on exchanging myself but it was the only option that I had!" Peter said. "I can't let you die, I won't let you die."

"There has to be another way." Olivia said reaching out and grabbing his shirt. "Please Peter, there has to be another way."

"There isn't." Peter said and pulled her into a loving hug. "I love you so much Livia."

"I love you too Peter." Olivia sobbed into his shoulder. "Don't do this, please don't do this."

"Livia." Peter said.

"Don't leave me." She begged.

"Mr. Bishop we have to go." Lincoln said after a few minutes.

Peter nodded and slowly went to pull away from Olivia but she clung to him like saran wrap.

"No." Olivia sobbed as Peter pulled from her and took the vial containing the cure and taking a needle and syringe out of his pocket. He filled it with the drug that would cure her and gently took her arm in his hand injecting the cure into her blood stream and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Peter."

"I love you so much." Peter said pulling her back to him and kissing her deeply.

"Don't, don't, please Peter, stay, and don't leave me please." Olivia sobbed uncontrollably and looked to the small group standing in the doorway. "Please don't take him from me."

"We don't have a choice." Lincoln said sadly. He didn't want to take Peter from Olivia but had to do as he was told. "He made a deal with the secretary."

"We need to go." Charlie said and when Peter didn't move, he walked over to him and took his arm. "I'm sorry."

"I love you Livia." Peter said placing one last kiss on her lips before being pulled from the room and away from her.

* * *

Short, sad, review please


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alrighty so the gauntlet has been thrown for two challenges – both of them very different. One is a Valentine's Day challenge initiated by wjobessed with nine quotes to be use (pm Oranfly, wjobsessed or I for the quotes if you want in) and the other is to write a one shot involving a pair that isn't normally done (10 or less other fics already posted with that pairing, i.e. walter/nina, Lincoln/Olivia). Can be friendship, but bonus points if you squeeze in some romance. If you're brave, PM me if you want me to draw a pairing out of a hat. **

* * *

The bruises on Olivia's body were starting to fade and her color was starting to come back. She felt more rested and healthy as each day passed. However she couldn't shake the depression that had settled over her every morning when she woke up alone and every night when she went bed alone, not to mention every hour in between. If it wasn't hard enough to know that Peter was no longer there, in their world, she had to deal with Walter crying almost constantly, blaming himself for letting Peter go to the other world. Though they all knew that what Peter had done was to save her, no one could help but think that there must have been another way or that someone else should have gone with him to ensure that Peter was successful and came home without running into any problems. Olivia sighed and turned away from the mirror that she had been looking at. Though the bruising was fading the pain wasn't. She still had joint pain whenever she moved, but it was slowly starting to get better. Rachel had told her that it was more than likely a lingering effect of the cancer and that it was also fueled by the deep depression that her sister was going through. Olivia had told her that she wasn't depressed and that she had nothing to worry about since Peter would find his way home somehow, but they all knew that was a lie. They all knew that if Peter was going to come home that he would have by now, he had been gone for almost four months.

"He isn't coming back Liv." Rachel said one night over a cup of steaming tea.

"He is." Olivia said with strong determination to see him again. "He'll find a way home, he'll come back."

"Olivia."

"He'll come back." Olivia had snapped at her younger sister, getting up and dumping her full cup of tea in the sink before storming off to her room like a petulant child.

There hadn't been talk about Peter in the apartment since then and Rachel had resigned herself to the fact that her sister would never be happy again as long as Peter was gone and in some foreign world having god knows what done to him. At the lab though was another thing. Walter wouldn't stop talking about Peter and about getting him home safe with them yet he refused to let anyone travel to the other universe to bring Peter back. Olivia had volunteered more times than she could count but had been shot down by Walter every time. He would state that she had already gotten ill once from the trip there and that by going over there and risking her health again would make Peter's sacrifice null and void. It was one of the only times that Walter actually made sense since he was almost constantly high on some drug. She had slowly agreed with him wanting nothing more than to save Peter but also knowing that he was right and that she couldn't risk her health again after what Peter had done for her. So instead she had kept herself busy with work hoping that one day he would come back to her.

[][][][][][][][]

Olivia Dunham of the fringe department pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear while staring out the window of her apartment. She could hear Franc walking around the apartment but pushed him out of her head in favor of the man that was being kept in an apartment not too far away. Peter Bishop had refused to talk to anyone and had locked himself in his bedroom only coming out when he absolutely needed to. He refused to look at her, Charlie or Lincoln when they were around, pissed at them for taking him away from the woman that he clearly loved with all of his heart. Olivia had experienced that love when she had been impersonating the woman that he loved. She had seen just how much the other Olivia meant to him. Normally she would just shrug it off and act as if what she, Charlie and Lincoln had did, bringing Peter with them meant nothing but it did. She had found out shortly after they had returned that what Peter had told her was right, there wasn't a war going on between the two worlds. She had overheard the secretary talking to someone saying that he wanted the other world destroyed because of them taking his son and the damages that were caused. He had mentioned how the other world was unaware of them and that he wanted to keep it like that. So now she was left with knowledge that she shouldn't have and was confused more than anything.

"Liv, Charlie and Lincoln are here to see you!" Franc called through the apartment pulling her thoughts from the window and back to reality. She walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen to see her teammates looking a little confused as to why she had called them there so late and on a Saturday.

"Hey guys, um Franc can you give us a minute please?" Olivia asked turning to her boyfriend who nodded and left for some other part of the apartment.

"What is it Liv?" Charlie asked when she sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"The secretary has been lying to us." She stated. "I overheard him talking to someone saying that there isn't a war between the two worlds and that he just wants to destroy the other world."

"And us bringing Bishop over here instead of leaving him with the other Olivia, why was that so important?" Lincoln asked her.

"I think he's going to use Peter in some way." Olivia sighed heavily. "When I was over there, Peter was working on the machine and the other Walter Bishop kept saying that the machine was designed to kill them and that Peter should leave it alone."

"What do you mean when you were over there?" Charlie asked getting a confused nod from Lincoln.

"We were switched for a while, the other Olivia and I." Olivia admitted. "I pretended to be her while she was brainwashed to believe that she was me. We stayed that way for two months before Bishop found out who I am and I had to be brought back home."

"For two months we had her with us?" Lincoln asked. "Is that why Broyles is missing, did she have something to do with that?"

"He isn't missing." Olivia said looking down at the floor. "He saved her life and was killed then sent over there when I was sent back here."

"Damn." Charlie sighed.

"Look, I think we need to bring Peter back." Olivia said and saw them look at her sharply.

"You really think that the secretary is going to use him to destroy the other world?" Charlie asked and saw Olivia nod.

"I lived there for two months Charlie; they are not like he said. They are not monsters in our skin, they are exactly like us. They look like us and act a lot like us. They have lives and families and jobs just like we do. But they are not monsters and they don't deserve to be killed."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Lincoln asked and saw Olivia smile at him before she started to tell them her plan.


	9. Chapter 9

Just one more chapter

* * *

Charlie looked over at Lincoln who was carrying a backpack full of explosives, and nodded to him letting him know that the coast was clear. Lincoln quickly crept into the room where a huge machine was being stored and hid behind one of the legs before pulling out some explosives and placing them under the machine, striking a match and lighting the fuse before running from the room and out to the hall quickly followed by Charlie.

"I want to see the security footage!" Walternate yelled. He had been called early that morning and told that his machine had been destroyed in an explosion and that it appeared to have been done by someone in the department since they were the only ones with access to the building that the machine had been held in. Someone scrambled away coming back minutes later with the security footage, handing it to Walternate who went to the time that the machine was thought to have been destroyed. It didn't take long for him to find the right time and to see two of his agents going into the room with explosives.

"What do you want to do sir?" Someone asked.

"Put out arrest warrants on Charlie Francis and Lincoln Lee."

[][][][][][][]

"Peter come out now, we have to go!" Olivia yelled while pounding on the door to Peter's bedroom. She heard a mumbled 'go away' before she took a few steps back and kicked at the handle knocking the door back so that it swung back and hit the wall violently, making Peter jump and glare at her.

"What the hell do you want from me?" He yelled.

"We have to go now, before the secretary comes looking for us." Olivia said looking behind her in a panic as if the man in question would pop up all of a sudden.

"What's going on?" Peter asked picking up on her tone and body language.

"I know." She stated. "I know that there isn't a war between our worlds, I know that the secretary just wants to destroy the other world and I know that he wanted to use you to do that. However he can't anymore."

"What do you mean, he can't?" Peter asked slowly.

"Charlie and Lincoln destroyed the machine this morning." Olivia explained.

"Why?"Peter asked confused as to why they would do that.

"Because this doesn't need to happen and you shouldn't have to kill the ones that you love." Olivia said. "Now come on we have to go."

"Where are we going?" Peter asked stepping closer to her.

"We're bringing you home."Olivia said and saw his eyes widen. "You love her that is obvious even to the blind. She loves you as well and you deserve to be home with her, not here."

"Why are you doing this?" Peter asked.

"Believe it or not, I'm not heartless."Olivia snapped.

"Oh and here I thought you were." Peter remarked rolling his eyes.

"Just shut up and let's go!" Olivia yelled and pulled on his arm running from the apartment and to the car that was waiting outside with Charlie and Lincoln in it. They climbed in and Charlie started to drive only getting about a hundred feet before they saw the first billboard flash with Charlie and Lincoln's faces on it saying that they were fugitives and must be caught.

"Oh isn't that just fricken awesome." Lincoln remarked receiving a small smirk from Peter.

"Oh shut up Linc." Charlie snapped and drove a bit faster.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked looking at Peter.

"I came through at the lab in Harvard; however that's the way that Olivia got home the last time and it was pretty secure there. I ended up having to knock out the guards just so that I could get out of the portal safely." Peter explained. "I don't think they know exactly what it is."

"Taking out the guards won't be an issue." Charlie remarked.

"Then what do you think will?" Peter asked.

"Well we have these nice little tracking chips inserted under our skin." Lincoln said sadly and showed Peter the bump on his wrist.

"So Walternate can track you?"

"Who?" They all asked.

"The secretary." Peter explained. "Back home we call him Walternate because my kidnapper and adoptive father is the secretaries double."

"Right." Olivia said having temporarily forgot that. "But yes we can be tracked, and we probably are right now, which means that the chances of us running into the secretary and some other agents are high."

"So you're thinking I might have to fight my father to get home?" Peter asked and saw them all nod. "Oh that's going to be wonderful."

They quickly made their way to the lab, Charlie and Lincoln going in front of them taking out the guards like they were nothing, and slipping into the room to find the portal in one perfect piece. Peter quickly went over to it and looked at it trying to remember the exact sequence that Walter had turned the switches on. He had just figured it out when the first shot rang out missing his head by a mere inch. Jumping back he looked over to see Walternate and two agents walking into the room.

"What are you doing son?" Walternate sneered getting a glare from Peter. "Get them." Walternate instructed, his agents instantly going after Olivia, Charlie and Lincoln. Charlie instantly went into action, grabbing a metal tray and smashing it over one of the agent's heads dazing him just long enough for Lincoln to ram into him making him stumble back into the wall and falling unconscious. During this time Walternate was descending on Peter who stood his ground sending a glare to the older man. The second agent was quickly taken out leaving the other three standing there watching the show down between father and son.

"I'm going home." Peter said in a lethally low voice making Walternate chuckle darkly.

"You're not going anywhere." He snapped and pulled a gun out of his pocket aiming it at Peter just as a shot rang through the lab and Walternate fell to the ground with a bullet hole in his head, spinning around Peter saw Olivia standing with her gun in hand, a shocked look on her face. Olivia lowered the gun and looked at Peter who ran over to the machine and turned it on before looking to the others who slowly walked up behind him as they stepped through and back into the other world.


	10. Chapter 10

So I'm hoping this isn't too mushy after all the angst. Here is the last chapter.

* * *

Peter stepped out of the portal and looked around him and the lab that he had stepped into. Walter had dropped a glass container, Astrid looked like she was about to burst into tears and Olivia stood stalk still and looked pale. He could feel Altivia, Alt-Charlie and Lincoln walk out behind him but he didn't care as he took a few more steps into the lab only for Walter to rush at him and cut his arm.

"Ouch, damnit Walter what was that for?" Peter snapped, holding his now bleeding arm which Walter took into his hands and inspected.

"I had to make sure that you were not one of those shape shifters." Walter explained and enveloped Peter in a tight hug. "Oh Peter, I've missed you!"

"You too Walter, I've missed you too." Peter said looking over the older man's shoulder to see Astrid in tears and to see Olivia close to crying herself. He slowly pulled from Walter and made his way over to Olivia, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her body shudder as sobs burst from her lips and tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'm here sweetheart." Peter said holding her tightly to him.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked pulling back and looking at him carefully.

"I'm fine Livia." Peter said looking at her as well. "You're healthy?"

"You saved me." Olivia said a tear rolling down her cheek. Peter smiled brightly down at her and pulled her into an instantly deep kiss pouring all of his love into her. "How did you get home?" Olivia asked once they pulled apart.

"They brought me to the other lab and let me come home." Peter said gesturing to Alt-Charlie who looked like he had seen a ghost since he was so pale, Lincoln who was looking around the lab in interest and Altivia who was getting glares from Walter and Astrid making her look rightfully ashamed and staring at the floor.

"Why did you bring him home?" Olivia asked clinging to Peter.

"He belongs here, with you." Altivia said. "And the secretary had been lying to us about you."

"Even a blind rat could see that!" Walter snapped, Astrid putting a calming hand on his arm.

"I suppose you're right." Altivia said looking at Walter. "However we were fooled."

"We were told that you were at war with us." Alt-Charlie stated.

"Well we're not, not yet at least." Olivia said feeling Peter running soft circles on her back. "But once Walternate finds out that you brought Peter home he…"

"He won't." Peter said looking down at her. "There was a fight before we came over. Walternate was going to shot me but the other Olivia saved me, she shot and killed him."

"Walternate is dead?" Walter asked and saw Peter nod. "That is wonderful news!"

"Walter." Astrid said a bit surprised at his exclamation.

"My son is safe and home and that bastard is dead!" Walter yelled happily and ran over to Gene to tell her.

"Well he seems happy." Alt-Charlie remarked.

"Yeah though I think he's a bit high." Astrid said and followed Walter.

"What does she mean?" Lincoln asked speaking for the first time since getting there.

"The chances of Walter being on drugs at any given point of the day are pretty high." Peter explained.

"So he's stoned?" Alt-Charlie asked.

"More than likely." Olivia nodded and looked sad since she remembered their Charlie saying something along the same lines.

"I know." Peter said hugging her to him a bit tighter. "It was hard working with him."

"What?" Alt-Charlie asked.

"The Charlie Francis from here…He was close to Olivia and me." Peter explained.

"What happened to him?" Lincoln asked.

"He was killed by one of Walternate's shape shifters." Olivia explained and saw Alt-Charlie pale.

"Well that's not going to happen anymore." Altivia claimed. "The secretary is dead; coronal Broyles is dead as well. No more shape shifters will be sent over as long as I'm alive."

"Why should we trust you?" Olivia asked. "After all you stole my life for two months and lied to everyone that I love."

"Look, I was only doing my job." Altivia shook her head. "I was under the impression that you were just creatures that didn't deserve to live, but when I got here and saw that I was wrong, things changed. Then when I heard the secretary talking to someone saying that there was never a war and that your world was ignorant to the existence of mine…You don't deserve to get killed just for being alive."

"What will you do?" Olivia asked.

"Well Charlie and Lincoln have arrest warrants out on them for blowing up that god awful machine so they might end up in jail for a bit until people realize that the secretary is dead and link the bullets to my gun…so. I don't really know what will happen." Altivia explained. "But whatever happens, we're strong, we'll make it through."

"We could always stay here." Lincoln remarked.

"You maybe, but try and explain two Olivia Dunham's and a seemingly resurrected Charlie Francis." Peter pointed out to Lincoln.

"Yeah that might be hard." Lincoln nodded.

"And we're not leaving you behind." Alt-Charlie pointed out.

"We should go." Altivia stated and looked at the portal behind her before turning to face her double. "Please don't be angry with Peter. I'm the only one you should be angry with. I know that pretending to be you and taking your life was wrong, but you have to understand that I didn't have a choice."

"Did you know that they were going to kill me when I realized who I am?" Olivia asked and saw Altivia shake her head 'no'.

"I didn't know what they had planned for you." Altivia admitted taking a few steps closer to the machine. "However, that's the past now."

"Yes it is." Olivia agreed.

"Don't be angry at Peter for what happened between us." Altivia said getting curious looks from Alt-Charlie and Lincoln.

"I'm not, not anymore." Olivia said and watched Alt-Charlie and Lincoln walk through the portal before Altivia followed, turning to face her.

"Good." She remarked and left. Walter ran over and shut down the machine before covering it up with Astrid's help. While they did that, Peter turned to face Olivia who beamed up at him with tears in her eyes.

"So Rachel knows that you're healthy again?"

"Yes."

"She knows what I did?"

"Yes."

"Is she going to kill me when we go home?"

"More than likely." Olivia smirked.

"Will you marry me?"

"Y…What?" Olivia asked startled.

"I know that I don't have a ring to do this properly but I love you with all of my heart. And after everything that we've been through…I never want to be away from you ever again. So, will you marry me?" Peter explained.

"Yes." Olivia said so softly that he almost didn't hear her. "Yes, I'll marry you."

"We should tell Walter." Peter said and took Olivia's hand leading her through the lab to find Walter who had wondered away again. Both of them ready to put the past behind them in favor of a brighter future.


End file.
